


Temptation

by the_madame21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki provides Kuroo with...distractions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on my tumblr but I figured I'd upload here too ^^ Thanks for reading! Comments are much appreciated :D

He was going to get him fired.

Kuroo ran a hand through what used to be kempt hair, ruffling it up a bit to try and bring himself back to his senses. He’d just put his phone on silent. Yeah. That’d be fine. It’s not like phones were against company policy or anything– but he’d definitely be able to focus better without his phone buzzing in his pocket every few minutes. Yeah. That’d be good.

Holding down the volume button, he watched as the little bar scrolled down all the way to the speaker with the slash through the middle. Perfect. But then the little envelope notification appeared at the top left corner of his screen, with a small plus on the bottom. Kuroo licked his lips, knowing there was a picture attached.

But he shook his head, shoving his phone into his pocket with every frustration in the world, his pants already becoming uncomfortably tight.

Pull it together, he told himself, you’re at work for goddsakes. Besides he’d get his fill of Kei once he got home.

If he ever _made_ it home. At this rate he wouldn’t even finish by midnight with all the distractions. Maybe that was Kei’s goal. Because Tsukishima was one sadistic bastard. But, Kuroo thought, if that was the case, then maybe he was just a huge masochist.

He bit his lip, his fingers itching despite the fact that they were clacking away on his laptop, trying to finish up his report so he could turn it in and get the _fuck_ out of there. But his phone was burning in his pocket, heavy and prominent, Kuroo desperately trying to keep his breaths even, but the result was much more like hard, angry inhales.

The sentence he was working on he finished with a harsh push of the computer keys, making sure to save his report– still only halfway done– before he dug his hand into his pocket and brought out his phone, the obscene notification light blaring at him in a sharp green. He pushed the home button, the screen illuminating to show him with his fiance on their last trip to the beach, their faces blocked by the thick band that let Kuroo know he had two unread messages. He swiped at the screen, navigating to his texts.

Licking his lips one more time, he opened the message, his screen filling up with nothing but Tsukki’s pale, toned chest, those long fingers tugging teasingly at the edge of his sweats, revealing just enough but not nearly enough, and Kuroo felt such a strong rush of blood he damn near fainted. Somehow he thought a plain dick pic might have had less of an effect. But this…

This was such a horrible _tease_. Especially with that goddamn _caption_ that followed.

_Cum home, Tetsu._

Maybe he really was a masochist.

Tsukishima Kei didn’t have very many kinks. But giving Kuroo Tetsurou very obvious hard-ons while he was at work seemed to be one of them.

Kuroo put his phone down on his desk, rubbing his face in his hands and groaning to himself.

It just wasn’t _fair._

Everyone was always on Tetsu for making sex jokes and purposely making Tsukki uncomfortable in public. But no one _saw_ no one _knew_ just how much the blonde loved all that stuff. And no one freaking _knew_ that Tsukki was able to return it tenfold when he damn well wanted to. Generally in private, behind closed doors. Or in this case, while silently hiding behind a cell phone.

Only now, Tetsu wasn’t just thinking of that milk white skin that was oh-so-smooth to touch, but also the goosebumps that’d raise beneath his fingers, those soft, quiet moans that would make Tetsu think that _maybe_ , just _maybe_ he was in control for once…

That’d all fall to shit though, once Kei starting whispering _those things_ into his ear. That man had a way with words. Kuroo’d tried to tell Bokuto about it once, but he didn’t believe him. No one did, really. Save for Akaashi…which Kuroo seemed to find a tad suspicious, considering Kei had to have learned it _somewhere–_

His phone buzzed against the table, a cringe-worthy sound, nearly giving Kuroo a heart attack since he swore he’d left it on silent anyway. In any case he pulled the phone off the table, trying to hide from the few glances it had gained him.

Another message from Kei.

Like hell he was going to open it…

_Here._

He got up, chair scraping the ground behind him, awkwardly making his way to the bathroom. Had it gotten hot? It was suddenly hot. Kuroo tugged at his tie, loosening it a bit, rubbing the back of his neck and throwing his hand up in a casual greeting when he passed one of his co-workers.

He couldn’t get into that stall fast enough. It was like a blurred rush, slamming that door closed and locking it with a shaky hand, his other already working to unlock his phone.

_Oh fuck._

He should not have opened it. Definitely should not have opened it. He stared at the screen, not knowing if he was blinking or not, swallowing but not really since his mouth had gone dry, any and all blood now _definitely_ being supplied to Kuroo’s growing shaft.

It wasn’t even _dirty._

It was…just…

_Fuckkk…_

A little whine left the base of Kuroo’s throat, like a puppy that wasn’t getting anywhere near enough attention. It wasn’t _fair._

He blamed it on Kei’s ability to be so incredibly photogenic. But the small bit of frosting that lined his bottom lip hinted at another equally creamy substance that Kuroo wouldn’t mind providing, and the way that blonde bastard was biting on his fingers was just…

And those _eyes._

All golden caramel and sultry and begging and…

His phone buzzed to signal an incoming call, and Kuroo jumped, literally _jumped_ he was so deep in thought.

“Hello?” His voice was hoarse.

Tsukki, on the other hand, was beyond refined, “How’s the report coming along?”

Again Kuroo had to swallow, irritated at just how smoothly Kei was able to push out his words, “It’s uh…well it’s halfway there…I just…focus…”

Had he even said a complete sentence?

“Take your time. Hopefully with this he’ll finally see you deserve that promotion.”

Kuroo blinked, suddenly realizing that maybe Kei hadn’t called to tease. He cleared his throat, nodding his head as though he were talking to Kei in person. “Yeah, definitely. And maybe with that extra bit of cash we can finally move out of that god-awful apartment.”

It was a running joke they had. The furniture that looked like it had been there since the beginning of time, the one cabinet they both refused to open because if anyone did the door would fall off.

Kei laughed into the phone, and Tetsu felt himself melting in a way that was much different from before.

“You can do it.”

“Thanks, babe.” He felt himself blushing, which was _stupid,_ considering he was a grown-ass man. But then again, he was also hiding in a bathroom stall.

“You’re welcome. I’ll have dinner ready when you get home.”

At this, Tetsu perked up. Nothing was better than dinner with his sweetheart after a long day at work. Plus, Tsukki made a pretty good cook. But even if it was takeout, he wouldn’t mind. “Yeah? What’s for dinner?” he said, smile on his face.

“Me.” Was the reply, before Tsukki promptly hung up.

Kuroo was grateful for the stall door, which quickly became his only source of support. Kei was going to kill him. He really was.

_Focus, Kuroo, focus._

_Finish the report._

Yeah, he thought. Report. Work first. Work…first. As soon as he did then he could go home and…

But technically… _technically_ it didn’t absolutely _have_ to be handed in _today._

But the promotion…

Fuck it. He could deal with a broken cabinet a little longer. He’d done enough overtime anyway. He packed up all his things, making sure to double save his report, shoving all his papers in his bag before (probably) crumpling them all as he haphazardly threw his laptop in there too.

Making it home in record time, he stumbled through the entryway, dropping his bag, cringing at the fact that he may have broken his laptop but too horny to dwell on it, kicking his shoes off and not _caring_ where they landed, calling out to Kei like he hadn’t seen him in literal _years._

“I’m right here.” Came the even reply, not a hint of frustration in the blonde’s voice. “Long day?”

Kuroo didn’t bother to answer, instead crashing his lips against Kei’s in a sloppy, wet, and very desperate kiss.

“You need,” he breathed, backing him up against the wall, “To stop, texting me,” he groaned in between kisses, Kei having finally hit the wall, their bodies forced together, Tetsu’s _frustration_ rubbing up against his fiance’s thigh, “At work.” He finished behind gritted teeth.

“Do you mean that?” Tsukki smiled against his lips, their teeth bumping together courtesy of Kuroo’s hungry kiss.

Kuroo whined, his everything boiling over, and based on pure carnal desire he bit the shit out of Tsukki’s neck.

Tsukki stiffened, letting out a raspy breath, his hands closing into fists around the front of Kuroo’s shirt. “Ok, slow down Tetsu,” he tried, his voice wavering, but just barely.

_Like hell._

Not to brag or anything, but Kuroo was damn good at unbuttoning pants. Especially when said pants were on a certain blonde’s body. Instantly his hands were cupping Kei’s ass, squeezing while he ground his hips against Tsukki’s growing heat.

 _Fuck_ that felt good. But he needed _more._

“Tetsu–”

No. He wasn’t gonna let him talk this time. He shut him up quickly, blocking any sounds with his own tongue, making sure Tsukki knew his place. It was his fault, for riling him up this bad. There was no room for foreplay today. Kuroo needed him. He needed him hard and fast and–

His hands dove in under Kei’s boxers, and Kei tried to make some sort of protest but Kuroo didn’t listen, his fingers itching to stretch him, maybe even make him cum first as payback, so that they could–

Kuroo’s eyes widened, as he pulled his hand away, his mind spinning in all sorts of directions. 

If Tsukki was wearing a plug…

Then that meant that he’d stretched himself out…all on his own…probably struggling and cute and…oh _fuck_ that was a hot image.

“I’ve been _trying_ to tell you.” Kei said, his lips tugging upwards ever so slightly.

Tetsu smashed his lips against Tsukki’s once more, pulling on his bottom lip with his teeth before letting go. “Oh _babycakes_ ,” he breathed, sucking on his earlobe because he knew he loved that– and because he knew Kei _hated_  that nickname, “I’m gonna fuck you into tomorrow.”

Kuroo didn’t like the smirk Kei got, just then. It was like his devilish plan had come together, and he’d gotten exactly what he’d wanted. But Kuroo couldn’t exactly be _too_ bothered, considering how good that smirk looked on him anyway. Besides, when it came to Kei, Kuroo’d definitely give him anything he wants. Every time.


End file.
